Power Rangers Planet Force
by ICrzy
Summary: After all seemed good with the Guardian Rangers a new force has stopped the peace, traveling from Angel Grove to Settle to save the world. No longer the Guardian Rangers, they've become Planetary Rangers. Will they manage to save the world from this new threat? *Crappy Summary* PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF! On HIATUS right now!
1. Chapter 1: New Mission

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force!**

Its been two years since the lizards invaded Angel Grove and the Guardian Rangers took them down, the final battle ended in sorrow as they all went their own ways. A lot has happened since this adventure yet the beginning as only began.

**~PRP~**

Walking out of her mother's store was Rachel Carter, she was nineteen years old, and was suppose to be starting college. Instead her parents couldn't afford it and is waiting another year, just like Jason but he didn't get the spot on the soccer team so no college.

Rachel saw Leah walking to her, "Hi girl." Leah said.

"Hey," Rachel said smiling.

The two walked down the sidewalk, "Man college begins tomorrow." Leah said.

"Lucky." Rachel said.

"Oh sorry," Leah forgot.

"It's alright." Rachel said.

They stopped at a red light, the two girls noticed the crowd getting larger behind them.

"So um, kept in contact with Jack?" Leah asked.

"Yeah for a while, he um stopped answering me." Rachel said.

"He hasn't been around since he left, wonder why?" Leah asked.

"Maybe he is happy back home." Rachel said.

"Nah," Leah said.

The girls crossed the street when the color changed, they walked down the sidewalk and made it to the park. There was Nick and Jason awaiting the two girls. Jason would usually kick a soccer ball but since the not making the team thing kind of crushed his spirit. Nick was ready for college, a step closer to his dream.

"Wow, its been a while since we all got together." Nick said.

"Almost all of us." Jason said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"What do you think they are all doing? Keith, Penny, Allison, Cole, and Jack." Leah said.

"Hm Cole and Allison are probably together right now." Nick said.

"Keith and Penny are probably happy being home in Denver." Jason said.

"And Jack?" Leah asked.

Rachel thought about it yet no one answered it. They all were quiet, they all missed their dear close friends and wondered how they were since they last saw and spoke to them.

"Excuse me," Said a voice from behind.

**~PRP~**

Turning the former rangers saw Cole, Allison, and an unknown female. This female had red hair and green eyes, she wore a fancy jacket with a tie and black jeans. She wore glasses and high tops.

"Cole," Leah said.

"Allison," Jason said.

The two formed a small smile, "It's good to see you." Allison said.

"But maybe in better times." Cole said.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"And where is Jack?" Rachel asked.

The women stepped a bit forward, "Reason why we are here. I am Claudia Daniels and I am here to get the rangers back to save Jack." Claudia said.

"Save him?" Nick asked.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

Cole stepped forward, "I am the new Planetary Blue Ranger as Allison is the new Planetary Yellow Ranger and Jack is the new Planetary Red Ranger. Anyways, we were out scouting on a mission and suddenly." Cole stopped.

"We couldn't track him, his morpher was shut off and all GPS tracking on him was off." Allison said.

"When did this happened?" Rachel asked.

"About a week ago." Claudia said.

"A week ago, why not inform us then?" Jason asked.

"Because we wanted to see if any of our leads would lead us to Jack." Cole said.

"Which lead you to us." Rachel said.

"Actually only two of you." Claudia said and pulled out two morphers.

Nick, Leah, Jason, and Rachel studied the two morphers and looked up.

"Only two are true Planetary Rangers like Cole and Allison." Claudia said.

"Who is it?" Leah asked.

"Jason and Rachel." Claudia said and handed them their morphers.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I did my research on you four, on the battles of Master Gila. I know what all four are able to do, however I had a message by Keith Adams telling me to go by my gut than my judgment so this will be the first." Claudia said.

"My guess it also impacts the fact Nick and I are in college." Leah said.

"That too." Allison said with a small smile.

Jason and Rachel looked at their morphers and then to the three people in front of them.

"We need you to report with us back to our HQ in Settle, there we must find Jack." Claudia said.

"We just leave Angel Grove?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I understand leaving your family is hard but Jack could be in danger." Allison said.

Leah nudged Rachel, "Hey one year without college won't be so bad. You'll save the world and I'll study for my mid term." Leah said.

Jason nodded, "Alright we're in." He said.

"Good, pack what is important and we are off. We should leave soon, we don't need any danger here." Claudia said.

Nick and Leah pulled out their guardian morpher, "If that's the case we got it here." Leah said and winked.

Nick nodded, "Yeah we can handle ourselves." Nick said.

With that said Leah and Nick watched Rachel and Jason walk off with Cole, Allison, and Claudia.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding The Leader

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force!**

In the Planetary Ranger HQ, Jason and Rachel were impressed. They saw all kinds of technology and cool weapons being worked on. Claudia however stopped the two.

"Listen, this isn't a field trip." Claudia said.

"OK," Rachel said.

"We get it." Jason said.

Allison sighed, "Don't mind Claudia. She gets that way." Allison said.

"Yeah mostly to new people." Cole said.

Claudia glanced at the two and then walked to the main video screen. There she typed on a keyboard and pulled up a media file, then she clicked the volume loud enough for all of them to listen.

_"Alright, this is Jack. I am at my location, just a little bit away from our target." Jack said._

_"Want me to send Cole and Allison?" Claudia asked._

_"Yes, from what I see I'll need backup." Jack said._

_"Alright," Claudia said, "Jack needs backup. Cole and Allison meet him at his location, sending it to your morphers."_

_"On our way." Cole said._

_"OK, I'll just stay out of sight." Jack said._

_Suddenly there was an explosion._

_"Jack, you copy?" Claudia asked._

_"Jack?" Allison asked._

_"Yeah," Jack coughed, "A small explosion. The enemy knows I am here, don't follow. I repeat don't follow." Jack said._

_"No Jack, no man left behind." Cole said._

_"Idiot, if they catch all of us it's over." Jack said._

_"Well what are we suppose to do?" Allison asked._

_"Go- to Angel Grove, find the other two Planetary Rangers. Then find me." Jack said._

_"Jack," Cole said._

_Another explosion and they heard a scream._

_"Jack!" Allison shouted._

_"Rangers, do as he said. I am sorry but I cannot allow anymore risks." Claudia said._

_"On our way." Cole said._

After that Claudia turned to Rachel and Jason, Jason and Rachel noticed the looks upon Allison's and Cole's face. Allison looked like she was going to cry and Cole was angry.

"This isn't a game. Jack trusted that you'll help Cole and Allison to save him, and also save the world." Claudia said.

"From what?" Rachel asked.

"Aliens from another planet." Cole said.

Allison nodded, "These aliens are quite a hand full. We managed to take down a whole alliance just the three of us, however their forces are growing stronger and the odds are not in our favor." Allison said.

Claudia nodded, "Yes so are you willing to risk your life to bring back your leader?" Claudia asked.

Jason nodded, "Count me in." Jason said.

"Of course." Rachel said.

**~PRP~**

Jason and Rachel followed Allison and Cole into the forest, they saw some damage from weeks pass and noticed some holes in the ground and the smell of ash.

"This is the location where Jack was last recorded." Cole said.

Cole had been taking the leadership role very seriously, from what Rachel and Jason saw is that Cole has surely grown so much since they last saw each other.

"What alien were you targeting?" Jason asked.

"A small group working with the leader of the race of aliens." Allison said.

"So it could be more than one that chased him?" Rachel asked.

"Likely." Cole said.

Jason nodded, "What about the spot where he found the enemy?" Jason asked.

"Clean, not a single sign of any living being." Cole said.

Rachel looked around, and saw something. She reached down and picked up a red morpher.

"Guys," Rachel said.

Cole took it from Rachel, "Maybe if I turn it on I can track Jack." Cole said.

"But we have his morpher?" Jason said.

"Yeah but Claudia had been very well, Claudia and put tracking chips in Jack's necklace. Just like Cole and myself, so if his morpher is on so will the chip." Allison said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Cole nodded, "Hopefully." Cole said.

Cole was tinkering with the device and finally is beep, it was on. Suddenly they saw on the small morpher screen a small red dot glowing faintly.

"It's him." Allison said.

"Wow," Jason said.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"Hold on," Cole said, "Claudia check Jack's chip."

Speaking to Cole only through his ear piece Claudia said, "I see it. Jack is near the old factory near the river. Just a few miles away."

Cole nodded, "Thanks Claudia."

Cole turned to the rangers and told them what Claudia had told him. Cole and Allison pulled out their morphers and spun it around their fingers before holding it tight in their hands.

"Planetary Rangers Take Off!" Both shouted.

They transformed into their yellow and blue suits. Cole did a flip and landed and did a pose.

"Planet Force Mercury Ready!" Cole shouted.

Allison spun around and pose ready for battle.

"Planet Force Venus Ready!" Allison said.

Allison and Cole turned to Jason and Rachel, the two were confused. So Jason and Rachel glanced at each other, nodding at each other. Then copied what they did. Rachel and Jason pulled out their morphers and spun it around their fingers before holding onto it tight.

"Planetary Rangers Take Off!" Both shouted.

Both changed into their green and pink suits. Jason did a few kicks before making his pose.

"Planet Force Jupiter Ready!" Jason shouted.

Rachel jumped up and then posed into her fighting pose.

"Planet Force Saturn Ready!" Rachel shouted.

**~PRP~**

The rangers ran to the location and saw guards of gross looking aliens. They were green and covered in slim, they had large arms and legs with a large bat in their hands.

"Great the Grums." Cole said.

"Grums?" Jason asked.

"They are pretty stupid creatures yet they pack a power blow." Allison said.

Rachel nodded, "So where does Jack's morpher say he is located?" Rachel asked.

"In the boiler room." Cole said.

"Is it far?" Jason asked.

"Not really, I have a plan." Cole said and turned to the rangers.

All rangers gave Cole their attention.

"OK, Rachel and I will go inside while Allison and Jason handle the Grums." Cole said.

They nodded and split up. Rachel and Cole ran past the Grums, who were about to attack when Jason stopped them.

"Hey guys is this a private party or can anyone play?" Jason asked and kicked it.

**~PRP~**

Running through the factory Rachel and Cole looked through each area for the boiler room, until they heard a pipe fall. They turned and looked on the red morpher. It was glowing in that direction. Rachel and Cole ran to the room, they saw the door was open and were shocked on what they saw.  
Two different rangers stood next to the passed out Jack. A purple one and a black on, the purple one was a female while the black one was a male.

"Who- are you?" Rachel asked.

"Who we are is not important. Take your leader, he is badly injured and needs medical attention." Said the purple ranger.

Her voice was soft but also forceful. Rachel ran over and grabbed Jack, Cole helped her get him. That's when the two unknown rangers began to leave.

"Wait, this is the fifth time you've save our butts. Sooner or later you'll have to tell us who you are." Cole said.

The black ranger faced them, "Maybe another time." He said.

The factory was shaking, and the heat was rising. The unknown rangers held a timer in their hands.

"You have a few seconds to get out of here before the place blows." The purple one said.

"Run!" Rachel shouted.

Rachel and Cole ran out, they passed these unknown rangers and made it to the door. Once they reached the door, the building exploded. All three were thrown into the air.

"Cole," Allison said running over.

Allison and Jason morphed down, Rachel and Cole morphed down. Allison checked on Cole and then to Jack, Jason was checking on Rachel. Slowly Rachel and Cole started to move, then Allison saw the unknown rangers.

"You two! Who are you?" Allison asked.

"What?" Jason asked.

The purple ranger and black ranger morphed down. Standing from afar was two nineteen year old. The female had purple hair and teal eyes, she had a fancy outfit which seems like she is very important. The male had blue hair and grey eyes, he wore kind of like a noble outfit.

"We are not important, your mission does not have to do with us." She said.

"Why do you keep helping then?" Cole asked.

"Princess, we must go." The black ranger said.

Purple ranger nodded, "Yes we must. Until next time Planetary Rangers." She said.

Then both rangers were gone.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning More

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force!**

Jason and Cole helped the still passed out Jack up the hill, then Allison heard a moan. It was Jack. Allison told the guys to stop and noticed Jack lifting his head and opening his eyes.

"Where-?" He started.

"Jack," Rachel said.

Jack's eyes were fully open, Rachel had noticed he had changed a bit since they last saw each other. His hair was a bit longer and she could barely see his sky blue eyes.

"Are you OK?" Cole asked.

Jack moaned again, "Yeah just a bit in pain." Jack said.

"Good." Jason said.

"When did you two get here?" Jack asked.

"Just recently, you called in a SOS." Rachel said.

"I feel special then." Jack said.

"Jack, those rangers. Um the purple and black ones, showed up again." Allison said.

Jack was standing for himself, he turned to his cousin and looked a bit puzzled.

"Seriously? Who are they?" Jack asked.

"How about we question about them later, and get you some medical attention." Cole said.

"I'm fine." Jack said.

Cole grinned, "Oh but Claudia wouldn't agree." Cole said.

Jack laughed to himself, "Ah don't reminded me." Jack said.

**~PRP~**

Once they reached the HQ, Jack was hugged by Claudia then smacked by her upside the head.

"God I was worried, ugh sometimes you are too rash." Claudia said.

"Sorry Claudy." Jack grinned.

Rachel and Jason noticed a moment of Claudia at which she had some kind of human like emotion, since they arrived Claudia just seemed like a heartless women.

"Um, Claudia not sounding like I am nosy but how do you know about the Planetary Rangers? And how do you know Jack, Allison, and Cole?" Rachel asked.

Claudia looked at her, "Dear it isn't being nosy. I think you have the right to know, which is quite alright. I don't want any secrets kept between us and I know you wouldn't like it if I kept secrets." Claudia replied.

The rangers walked into the lobby sort of like living room part of the HQ, where there were couches and a soda machine. Each ranger sat down and Claudia took in a deep breathe.

"Well I've know the Sanders' family for quite some time, I've known Jack since he was a baby and even before his father married his wife." Claudia said.

"Besides Keith and Penny, Claudia has been listed on my parent's will as my legal guardian. Claudia is my godmother." Jack said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes and I've known of the Planetary Rangers since I was a young child. My father studied the space and planets in our solar system, one day when he thought he saw a shooting star he actually found morphers in the laying sight." Claudia said.

Rachel held up her morpher, "These ones?" She asked.

Claudia nodded, "From my father's research is those morphers are from another planet. They were programed in another language and my father died before translating them, that's where I came in. With my high IQ, I managed to translate these morphers and figured out that they were given to those who were worthy." Claudia said.

"But you said you chose us?" Jason asked.

"No necessary, actually when Jack was taken and told us to come find the Guardian rangers your morphers glew and your faces were shown. You were destined to be the new Planetary Rangers." Claudia said.

"Whoa," Rachel said.

"Freaky stuff." Jason said.

Allison nodded, "It is quite a weird thing to hear. Jack told us about it, he contacted us a year ago and said morphers glew and had our faces on them." Allison said.

"I wasn't freaked out, I was happy I get to be a Power Ranger." Cole said.

Jack laughed at Cole's comment and Claudia gave him a glare.

"One more question." Rachel said.

All eyes on her, "Yes?" Claudia asked.

"Do you think those purple and black rangers are from where ever the morphers are actually from?" Rachel asked.

"Probably but they never stay around to answer any of our questions." Jack said.

"It gets really annoying." Allison said.

"Yeah, all we get is the same thing over and over." Cole said.

Jason looked at them, "So you never met them before?" Jason asked.

"Not since the Planetary Rangers formed." Claudia said.

**~PRP~**

Jack grabbed a soda from the machine and saw Rachel walk over, she had a small smile He smiled at her and faced her completely.

"I've missed you." Jack said.

"Me too." Rachel said.

"I am sorry for not keeping better in touch, I thought it'll keep you out of danger." Jack said.

"So heroic." Rachel said.

Jack smiled, "Yeah." Jack said.

Jack and Rachel walked down HQ, they were chatting and smiling.

"So when did you find out about the Planetary Rangers?" Rachel asked.

"A dream." Jack said.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"It's complicated and really confusing." Jack said.

"OK." Rachel said.

"But I don't care, I am just happy you're here. How is Nick and Leah?" Jack asked.

"Starting college." Rachel said.

"Wow, must be fun." Jack said.

"It is, so what about you? What were you up to?" Rachel asked.

Jack smiled, "A little of this and a little of that." Jack said.

"Let me guess training?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know?" He asked sassing her back.

Rachel grinned and pushed him as they walk, Rachel felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. She smiled and held onto him, and he smiled at her.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	4. Chapter 4: Leader In A Lie

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force!**

Standing far was the Purple Ranger, she was not in her suit. Her purple shoulder length hair blew in the breeze. Her teal color eyes fixed on a deer as it ran with its young. Her outfit looked like a fancy person, her clothing also seemed out of this world. Her guard rose when she heard a stick break, she turned and saw the Red Ranger.

"Hello there," Jack said.

"Why are you wanting to meet like this? Your team will find out you've been lying." She said.

"What about your friend, Anna?" Jack asked.

"Zed? He doesn't know of this either." Anna spoke.

Jack grinned and walked a bit toward her, "See so we both have an issue about the people we hold close finding out." Jack said.

"Then it'll remain quiet." Anna said.

Jack nodded, "Yes. Also, thanks for saving me." Jack said.

Anna smiled, "Oh I know you'd do the same for me." She said.

"Yeah I would, so tell me princess why won't you join the Planetary Rangers?" Jack asked.

"Because it is pointless. My father sent me to Earth to bring in these criminals, not work with humans." Anna said.

"He gave you seven morphers and you lost five of them, how would he feel about that?" Jack asked.

"You have no power to black mail me." Anna said.

"Probably not, I am just giving you the thought. After all we are all working for the same goal, to stop these criminals." Jack said.

"Yes, but this does not concern you." Anna said.

Jack showed the red morpher, "Too late. We are all involved in this." Jack said.

Anna sighed, "No Jack." Anna said.

Jack heard his phone ring, "Hello." He answered.

"Jack, where are you?" Asked Claudia.

Jack turned and saw Anna gone, "Um went on a walk." Jack replied.

**~PRP~**

Reporting back to HQ, Jack walked through the halls. He was stuck on what Anna had said when they were meeting up. He had been keeping these secrets meetings just between them since he was able to gain Anna's trust.

Claudia stopped Jack, "OK where were you?" She asked.

"No where Claudy." He said.

"Jack," She said.

"Listen, its nothing." Jack said.

"I hope so." She said.

Jack walked passed her and right when he was about to relax their alarm went off. Jack groaned and headed out with the rangers.

**~PRP~**

They ran into the small city in Settle, there were Grums destroying it with their bats. Jack glanced around, no Anna or Zed to be in sight. Jack was knocked down by Cole.

"Get your head in the game." Cole said.

Jack got up and nodded, "Alright guys." Jack said.

All five pulled out their morphers, spun it around on their fingers before holding it tight.

"Planetary Rangers Take Off!" They all shouted.

Each ranger transformed into their colored suit and posed into a fighting pose.

"Planet Force Mars Ready!" Jack shouted.

"Planet Force Venus Ready!" Allison shouted.

"Planet Force Jupiter Ready!" Jason shouted.

"Planet Force Mercury Ready!" Cole shouted.

"Planet Force Saturn Ready!" Rachel shouted.

All five rangers ran into the fight. Standing afar on a building was Anna with her partner Zed. The two watched the Planetary Rangers fight, Zed however was getting bored.

"Anna, this has nothing to do with our mission." Zed said.

Anna turned to Zed, "I know but-." She stopped herself.

"But what?" Zed asked.

Anna shook her head, "Nothing." She said.

**~PRP~**

"Morph down!" Shouted the rangers.

The Grums were gone and the tired rangers were catching their breathe. Jack looked up and saw Anna on the building with Zed, the moment she noticed he saw her was when she thought to leave.

"Why would those Grums attack like that?" Allison asked.

"Who knows." Jack replied and began walking.

"Where are you gong?" Jason asked.

"No where." Jack answered quickly.

Rachel stood a bit worried and started to follow, "Jack don't start doing this alone act." Rachel said.

"I'm not." Jack said.

"OK, but I am just worried." Rachel said.

"I understand Rachel," He said.

"We just want to know if you have something in your head that you aren't sharing." Cole said.

"Nothing that I am ready to share with you all." Jack said.

Not giving them a chance to reply, Jack walked off. Each rangers turned to each other in confusion on what just happened.

**~PRP~**

Jack stood in the middle of the forest, he was breaking a stick and leaning against a tree. He heard foot steps coming close to him, his guard was up and he looked to his right. He saw the Purple Ranger, she morphed down. She looked a bit concerned and walked over.

"What is it that you are doing?" Anna asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

She pointed to the stick.

"Oh I- um nothing." He said.

Anna nodded, "You and your team work well together." Anna said.

"Yes we do." Jack said.

"Maybe those morphers found you for a reason." Anna said.

"Fate?" He asked.

Anna chuckled, "I am Akian we do not believe in such childish beliefs." Anna said.

"Say what you think but you know it has to do with what's going on. It's like we were meant to have those morphers." Jack said.

He put his hands in his pants pocket, Anna looked at him. She walked close to him, she was close to him. She was staring into his blue eyes, she lifted her hand up and touched his face.

"Your eyes are speaking to me." Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Tells me a story of a sad boy, a boy who wished to have power to protect the ones he holds close." Anna said.

She looked from his eyes to directly him, Jack felt Anna stroke his face with her hand and she cocked her head to the right.

"Is this story of you?" Anna asked.

"Something like that." Jack said.

Anna nodded, "I see." She said.

Jack looked into her eyes, "So does speaking to my eyes something you Akians do?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I shall say something like that." Anna said with a small smile.

"Anna," A voice said.

"Jack," Another voice said.

**~PRP~**

Jack and Anna jumped, the two turned to see who had called their names. It was Zed standing in shock, and then Jack's team. Jack saw Anna step back and face Zed, who was confused. Jack remained quiet even as the rangers questioned what was going on.

"Anna, I thought we weren't going to speak to them? I thought the mission was more important than allowing ourselves to form such an alliance with them." Zed said.

"I thought the same, however Jack- he convinced me that humans aren't such creatures my father had told me." Anna said.

Jack felt Rachel touched his arm, "Jack what is going on?" She asked.

Jack glanced from his team to Anna, "We've been meeting for a while." Jack said.

Cole was angry, "You kept this from us?" He asked.

"For how long?" Allison asked.

Jack turned to Cole, "A while let's just leave it at that." Jack said.

Anna nodded, "He speaks the truth." Anna said.

"Anna," Zed said.

"Zed, many weeks ago when I was wounded by an attack he- Jack was there. Though I disagreed with him following, he was determined to help whether I wanted it or not." Anna said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked.

Jack and Anna glanced at each other, "That was idea." Anna said.

"Actually mine. See she has her own reason here, and I was trying to convinces her that we humans aren't what she thought. Mostly because she is from where our morphers are from." Jack said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes I am an alien from the planet Aki. My people built those as police to catch terrible criminals. My father, the king of my home planet, sent me on a mission to collect six warriors to collect criminals who broke out of our jail." Anna said.

"Why not join us?" Allison asked.

Zed stepped in, "Because humans aren't involved in this battle. Only Akians and colonist from Colony K5-12." Zed said.

"Regardless, we kept this from you all. It was not meant as an alliance or anything, it was just trying to understand and maybe change some of each others ideas." Jack said.

"Do not poison the princess' mind. Anna, we are leaving." Zed said.

Zed dragged Anna's arm, "Jack- I." Anna said.

Jack nodded, "I understand." He said.

Suddenly after that was said, both Anna and Zed were gone. Cole rushed over to Jack, he grabbed a hand full of Jack's shirt and was angry. Allison didn't stop Cole, Jason tried to pull Cole off Jack and Rachel was sort of yelling.

"You kept another secret. You lied!" Cole shouted.

"I merely did not lie, you did not ask. Now if you want to judge me for my actions, go ahead but do not be angry at what as happened. It's the past and cannot be changed." Jack said.

Jack pushed Cole off of him, Jack noticed the glare in Cole's eyes and looked around at his rangers. Allison was angry but not as mad as Cole, Jason was confused, and Rachel was upset.

"Haven't seen such anger since Master Gila," Jack said quietly.

Jack began to walk toward HQ, his fellow rangers followed behind. Not a single one spoke.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Blue In Charge

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force!**

In the HQ Claudia noticed it was too quiet, so she went to find out what happened. She walked into the lobby like living room, and saw the rangers sitting in silence. Everyone but Jack, he was missing. Cole was angry and Allison was trying to calm him down. Claudia walked over and the rangers looked up.

"Alright what happened?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing," Jason said.

"No lies boy, tell me." Claudia said.

"No lies eh, well Jack clearly does not understand that." Cole said.

"Cole," Rachel said.

"Whatever I don't care. Your boyfriend Rachel, he always lies just to protect himself from being honest." Cole said.

Claudia turned to Cole, "What is going on?" Claudia asked.

"We found out Jack has been meeting with the Purple Ranger in secret." Allison said.

"What?" Claudia asked.

"He had found out our morphers came from her planet and he was trying to convince her and her friend to join us." Jason said.

Claudia sighed, "I understand the anger but at the same time you all. Jack, he was trying to gain trust. Trust is earned and its very easy to break the trust, he had to go against his locality with you all to make sure he earned this unknown ranger's trust." Claudia said.

"How like you to side with him." Cole said.

"Cole, "Allison said.

Standing by the door frame was Jack, his arms crossed his chest and he didn't looked to pleased. He had a small glare but it faded. Claudia turned see Jack, she and the others watched him walk in.

"You want to be angry at me, fine. You can lead, you can be the leader." Jack said.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rachel asked standing next to him.

Jack took off the necklace with the tracking chip on it, he handed in his GPS.

"I am done, if you want a leader look to Cole because apparently he can lead." Jack said.

"Jack, don't be childish about this." Allison said.

"Me being childish, ha. I didn't lie and you all know it, all I did was keep a tiny secret." Jack said.

All eyes on him, they noticed him slightly grin and laughed. He rubbed his hands through his blonde hair.

"It's funny, you all can make tiny mistakes or even keep secrets and no issues. However, one mistake or even a single secret kept from this team and I am a bad person. How is that fair?" Jack said.

"It's called leadership and being a team player." Cole said.

"Like I said, you can lead. However, have fun with the stress and pressure. It's not as fun and as easy like you think." Jack said.

Jack turned from the rangers and began to leave, Rachel ran and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Right now? To my room and pack, after that to my grandfather's. I do not wish to be near people who cannot trust me when I did nothing wrong." Jack said.

After Jack said that he pulled his arm away, Jack looked at Rachel and saw the sadness in her eyes. Jack let out a deep breathe and Rachel noticed how hurt he was too.

**~PRP~**

An attack was happening in the city. The rangers ran off, first mission Cole was leading and he felt cocky. He lead the rangers while they ran to the city, afterwards they noticed it was just a few Bots(Alien robots) and Grums.

"Alright rangers, ready?" Cole asked.

They all nodded and pulled out their morphers, spun it around their fingers and then gripped it tight.

"Planetary Rangers Take Off!" They all shouted.

Each rangers transformed into their suits and flipped. Once they landed they did their own poses and were ready to fight.

"Planet Force Mercury Ready!" Cole shouted.

"Planet Force Jupiter Ready!" Jason shouted.

"Planet Force Saturn Ready!" Rachel shouted.

"Planet Force Venus Ready!" Allison shouted.

Cole nodded at each rangers and told them to charge in. However as cocky and ready he was Cole was not really ready to fight. The rangers were good, they managed to fight off the Bots and Grums but they didn't work well. Cole did a bad job giving orders, he knew nothing about being a leader. Just when the rangers thought they might lose, Anna and Zed jumped down.

Both pulled out their rangers, "Planetary Rangers Take Off!" The two shouted.

The two transformed into their suits. Zed did a back flip and kicked a few Bots down. Anna punched and kicked some Grums down and flipped over the fallen ones to be near Zed.

"Planet Force Uranus Ready!" Zed shouted.

"Planet Force Neptune Ready!" Anna shouted.

The other rangers watched Anna and Zed work together, not one was a leader. Allison and Rachel stood up, Jason was helped up by Rachel. Cole sat on the ground and he watched the two loner rangers fight their battle. Once the Bots and Grums were defeated, Anna and Zed morphed down.

"Looks like you're missing someone?" Zed said.

"Zed," Anna said giving him a look.

"He is no longer with us, I am in charge." Cole said.

"What a stupid thing, the only thing that kept you guys actually standing a chance against these criminals was that Red Ranger's brains." Zed said.

"He left us, it was on him." Cole said.

Anna stared into Cole's eyes, "That's what you want us to think. You and your friends played a wonderful part on pushing your friend away, and over a secret." Anna said.

"How did-?" Allison asked.

"It seems you were friends then, if you didn't bother to listen to what he had to say or better yet stop him. I guess I was right about humans, and I nearly let that fool make me believe otherwise." Anna said.

"Jack isn't a fool." Rachel said.

"He is, and so are you all." Anna said.

"Anna," Zed said.

Anna nodded, "We have to go. Oh and this is the sixth time we've saved your butt, so if you want to actually stand a chance I'd bring back the Red Ranger." Anna said.

After that, Anna and Zed were both gone.

**~PRP~**

The rangers raced off the HQ, Cole ran to Claudia.

"Claudia give us the address of Jack's grandfather's house." Cole said.

"OK," She said and handed it to them.

"Thank you." Jason said.

After that, the rangers ran off. They ran down the streets staring at every single mailbox for the numbers on it. Finally after a lot of running, the rangers stopped after Allison found the number.

"Guys, over here!" Allison shouted.

They ran up the driveway, Cole knocked on the door. Opening it was an elderly man. His skin was pale, his hair was snow white, and his eyes matched Jack's eyes completely. He looked in good health and in good shape.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Lance Sanders?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We are the Planetary Rangers, have- you see Jack recently?" Cole asked.

Lance nodded, "A moment ago yes. He seemed to be traveling somewhere. Why what's going on?" Lance asked.

Each ranger exchanged looks, "Um we- need him. We were foolish and let him go." Cole said.

"Well I might have an idea where he could be." Lance said.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Alien In Love

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force!**

Jack finally reached his location, he stood at the top of a small hill. In front of him was an old headstone, he knelt down and started to clean it off. Dust covered the words and weeds covered the stone. Jack was rubbing the dirt off of it, and felt how cold it was. Jack then sat down and stared at the stone and his head sank low, then he looked directly at it.

"Dad," He started, "I need you."

Jack hadn't came to visit the headstone since he was a young boy. He hated visiting, not that he hated his father. It was just because coming there just made him really depressed and sad.

"I wish you were here to guide me. I am so lost and confused sometimes, I- understand what its like to lead. There is so much stress and pressure, I really wish I had some kind of advice." Jack said.

Jack was so drawn into what he was doing he didn't even notice someone walking up behind him, suddenly he jumped when someone touch his shoulder. Jack jolted around and saw Anna. She had a small smile, she sat down next to him.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I ran into your friends with Zed, so I was what you humans feel concerned." Anna said.

"Why do you care about me? You say human race are idiots." Jack said.

"Not idiots, just not the greatest race in the galaxy." Anna said.

Jack nodded, "Alright then." He said.

"What is that?" Anna asked pointing at the headstone.

"My father's headstone." Jack said.

"Headstone? You mean death spot?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah do you not have headstones on your planet?" Jack asked.

Anna shook her head, "We burn our dead and the loved ones keep their ashes." Anna said.

Jack nodded, "Ah." Jack said.

Jack felt Anna lean against him, he didn't stop her but he felt her touch his arm.

"You are warm." She said.

Jack looked at her, her eyes were closed and she had a soft smile. She seemed to sweet and so gentle. Jack lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. Anna cuddled closer and held onto him.

"Wouldn't Zed get jealous or something?" Jack asked.

Anna shook her head, "No we are only friends. What about you, don't you have a girlfriend?" Anna asked.

"It's complicated right now." Jack said.

Anna opened her teal color eyes, she stared directly into his eyes.

"Then you have nothing to worry then." Anna said.

"I guess so." He said.

After Jack said that, he felt Anna kiss him on the cheek. Jack didn't stop or even say anything, he was more confused than anything.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Don't humans show how they feel by kissing?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I just- you like me or maybe more?" Jack asked and was blushing big time.

Anna noticed and giggled, "Oh your people are bad at expressing feelings huh?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "I guess." He said.

"To answer your question, on my planet when a female kisses a male its a sign of love." Anna said.

"So you?" He asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah." She said.

"But we just met." Jack said.

"I know, but it makes it more exciting." Anna said.

Jack looked at her and partly smiled, then he noticed Anna sitting up. She drew herself close to him, to the point they could kiss. Anna touched his face, Jack was blushing. Anna was studying his eyes.

"Your eyes tell me a new story." Anna said.

"What?" He asked.

"Jack!" Shouted a voice.

**~PRP~**

Running up the hill was the rangers, Jack and Anna turned to face them.

"Jack," Cole said.

Jack and Anna stood up, "What are you doing out here?" Jack asked.

Rachel saw the headstone and said, "We were worried Jack." She said.

"A little too late is it?" Jack asked.

Anna looked at Jack and to the rangers.

"Why is she here?" Jason asked.

"Don't start another argument." Allison said.

"We don't care about the secret anymore, we all know there can only be one leader." Cole said.

Rachel nodded, "We need you Jack."

Jack felt Rachel reach out and grab his hand. Anna looked at Rachel and then to Jack, Jack looked at Rachel.

"Go on, they need all the help they can get." Anna said.

Jason glared, "You still going to be rude to us?" He asked.

"Sorry but humans are just humans." Anna said.

Jack turned to Anna and partly smiled, "Yeah yeah sure." Jack said.

Anna formed a smile. However everyone didn't notice her disappear. Jack turned to his team with a smile and pulled out his morpher.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Positive," Cole said.

"Yeah." Allison said.

"Please." Rachel said.

"Yes, Cole sucks." Jason said.

Cole gave Jason a glare. Jack laughed and then he nodded.

"Sure, I'll come back." He said and grabbed his bag.

The rangers started to head off. Anna appeared behind a tree and watched Jack walk off with the other rangers, suddenly she noticed Zed behind her. Zed looked at Anna and then stood next to her.

"You cannot fall in love with him." Zed said.

"I know," Anna said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	7. Chapter 7: Purple Full Of Anger

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite!  
**

Anna sat in the forest, she pulled out a small locket. It was broken and she just stared into it. There was writing on it, it wasn't English. No it was Akian, her home planet's language. Anna let out a sigh and held onto it tight.

_"Mama-!" Shouted a nine year old Anna._

_"Daughter stay back!" Shouted her mother._

_"Queen! Princess!" Shouted guards._

_There were flames surrounding the building. Monsters were getting through the gate and entering the building, the King had been fighting off these monsters along side with his men. As the guards were trying to get the Queen and Princess out safely._

_"No- my locket!" Anna shouted._

_"Anna-!" Shouted her mother._

_Anna looked up and felt something warm on her face, she touched her face and saw blood on her hands. Looking up she saw her mother collapse onto the floor. Anna stood there and backed up against the wall, tears sliding down the young princess' eyes. Suddenly Anna felt a guard grab her, he lifted her over his shoulder and began to run out._

_"Mama-!" Anna screamed._

Anna jolted hearing a stick snap, she turned and saw Zed. He looked a bit worried, he walked over and noticed her looking at the locket.

"Anna," Zed said.

"I am fine." Anna said.

Zed reached and touched her hand, "Anna I promise we'll get the monster who murdered you mother." Zed said.

"Of course, I made a promise." Anna said.

**~PRP~**

"Planetary Rangers Take Off!" Shouted all five rangers.

When Anna and Zed arrived at the location, her heart sank. Zed glanced at her and then to the battlefield. He turned back to his princess, who looked pale and was shaking.

"Princess," Zed said.

"It's-." Anna could barely speak.

"Anna," Zed said.

"Doku, the- beast who murdered my mother." Anna said.

Zed grabbed her arm, "We shall fight but please do not be rash." Zed said.

A glare crossed Anna's face, "No promises. Come on let's go." Anna said.

The two pulled out their morphers and called out, "Planetary Rangers Take Off!"

Jason was thrown back, Allison ran over to help him. Cole and Rachel was thrown back, Jack held his ground. He strike his blade at this beast, then felt a sudden pain. Jack looked down and saw the beast's shape claws sticking in Jack's ribcage.

"Jack-!" Rachel screamed.

"Jack!" Allison shouted.

Jack felt the beast pulled his claws out, Jack took a few steps back. He morphed down, the rangers noticed his expression across his face. Jack was shocked. His white shirt was covered in blood, and his body fell onto the dirty ground. Rachel ran over and was shaking him.

"Jack-!" She cried.

"Sorry for you luck girlie, you'll see your beloved leader on the other side." The beast said with a grin.

"Doku!" Shouted an angry Anna.

All eyes turned to Anna, she ran in and kicked the monster down. Anna made her hands into fists, Zed finally caught up with her and stood next to her.

"You are under arrest for stealing, breaking out of prison, and most importantly the murder of the Queen of Aki." Anna said and pointed at him.

Doku laughed and laughed, "You are suppose to scare me child." Doku said.

"Do not question her." Zed said.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and the groaned in pain, he quickly grabbed his side. Anna noticed the injured Jack, and then pulled out her space blaster.  
She had a glare across her face.

"You should fear me." Anna said.

Doku laughed, "Oh sure." Doku said.

**~PRP~**

Anna took a few steps as did Doku, then both charged in. Zed went to go but stopped himself, he knew Anna needed this battle. She needed to get this one for her mother.

"Rangers," Zed said not even facing them.

They all looked up at Zed, "What?" Cole asked.

"You need to get your leader out of here. However, if some wishes to stay and be back up for my princess I am alright with it." Zed said.

Cole turned to Allison and Rachel, "Get Jack safe." He told the girls.

Allison and Rachel nodded, "Alright." Allison said.

After that was said, the two female rangers ran off carrying their injured leader. The three males turned to the fight, Anna was striking with all her will. She was determine and nothing was stopping her, not even Doku. Which was surprising, however he did get the upper hand.

He threw her back, causing her to morph down. Zed ran in at that moment, Jason and Cole were right behind him. Anna however was yelling at them.

"No-! This is my fight!" Anna shouted.

"Admit it girl, you've met your match." Doku said.

"No, I promised to bring you in! I promised to make sure you pay for your crimes!" Anna shouted.

Doku laughed and noticed his body was tensing up, "Well maybe next time. Right now, my body is a bit tiring." Doku said.

Like that, Doku disappeared. Anna got up and screamed, Zed pulled her back. Cole called Allison asking how Jack was, Jason turned to Zed and Anna.  
Jason pointed to a wound on Anna.

"Hey, let our friend check that out." Jason said.

Anna looked at them, her anger had calmed down. Zed looked at her and nodded, he would go with whatever she said. Anna turned back to the rangers.

"Alright."

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	8. Chapter 8: They Finally Join

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite!  
**

Once Cole and Jason returned with Anna and Zed, they heard screams coming down the halls. The four ran down and saw Allison and Rachel standing outside of the room. Claudia had told the girls to stay out. Rachel was shaking and Allison was sitting on the floor, both girls were in shock. Jason ran over and knelt down to Allison, he was shaking her.

"Allison, how is he?" Jason asked.

"Claudia mentioned he lost a lot of blood." Allison said.

Rachel tensed up hearing it again out loud.

"Allow me to help." Anna said.

"What can you do?" Rachel asked.

Anna pulled out the gloves on her hand, "I can heal him." Anna said.

Zed walked to the door and opened it, Claudia turned to yell but saw Anna enter.

"Miss, allow me. I can treat him." Anna said.

Claudia, instead of yelling or not even allowing it, thought to let Anna go ahead and help. Anna walked over to the screaming Jack, he was in a lot of pain. Anna turned to Claudia, and then to the others peaking in.

"I need to be alone, healing a wound like this will be difficult which will work better without anyone looking over my shoulder." Anna said.

Just like that Claudia walked out and shut the door. Anna turned to Jack, she held her hands over the wound. She heard him cry in pain. Her hands began to glow, they glowed a light purple color. She turned to look at him, he was still in pain. He was moaning and sweating, Anna lowered her head down on his forehead.

"It's alright, breathe." Anna told him.

Jack did what she said, his breathing slowing and his facial expressions was changing from pain to starting to feel a little bit better. Anna had a smile, a small tear in her eye but a small smile.

"Good job," Anna said.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, he stared at Anna. He formed a small smile, Anna was still healing the wound. Jack lifted his hand up and Anna felt his hand touch her cheek. Anna looked down at him, and noticed his smile.

"You've saved my life again." Jack said.

Anna got a little emotional, "I know you'd do the same thing for me." Anna said.

Slowly Anna's hands stopped glowing, she went to leave to wash her hands and tell the others he'll be fine. Instead, she felt Jack grab her arm. Anna turned, she saw Jack starting to sit up.

"Jack, you might reopen your wound." Anna said.

Once Jack sat fully up, he pulled Anna close. He kissed her on the lips. Anna enjoyed it, she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. She avoided touching him with his blood. Jack put his hands on her waist. However Anna pulled back, she stared into his eyes.

"Jack," Anna said.

Jack formed a grin and then passed out, he was tired. Anna formed a smile, she opened the door. She saw the looks upon the other rangers, the worried look slowly faded when they saw the smile across Anna's face.

"He will be alright, just resting now." Anna said.

Claudia nodded, "A bathroom is down the hall. You'd want to get that blood off your hands before it stains." Claudia said.

Anna nodded, "Thank you." Anna said.

Rachel stopped Anna, "No thank you." Rachel said.

**~PRP~**

Anna and Zed were getting a tour of the HQ, Jason and Allison were being nice to them. Zed seemed really into the alien tech that Claudia had, however Allison told him that they weren't allowed to touch Claudia's tech.

"This is the relax room is what we call it, I guess." Allison said.

Jason laughed, "I call it my second room." Jason said.

Anna formed a smile, "My guess is you are wanting Zed and myself to join." Anna said.

"Actually we've been wanting you to join since the start, but yeah." Allison said.

"I don't know." Anna said.

"It's alright," Jason said.

Zed turned and saw Cole walk in, "Hey guys Cole woke up." Cole said.

They all walked down the hallway, and into the room Jack rested in. He coughed a few minutes and then was handed a glass of water by Claudia. Jack took a drink and then things got serious when the rangers were in.

"As you can tell, I am in no shape to fight." Jack said.

"Yeah," Zed said.

"I have a request, please." Jack said.

Everyone noticed how serious it was, Jack may be a kind person but he rarely asked anyone to do anything for him or even guilt them with please.

"I cannot lead you into battle now, and you'll be one man down. So Zed and Anna, can you help out with this one. Please, I'll make it up to you somehow." Jack said.

Anna glanced at Zed, "It's your call princess." Zed said.

Anna turned to Jack, "You'll make it up to me eh? Alright, we'll do it. Mostly because I want this criminal's head on a stick." Anna said.

Jack smiled, "Thanks." He then coughed again.

"You should rest." Zed finally said to Jack.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

**~PRP~**

Doku was destroying part of the city. He was laughing at others suffering, he laughing and laughed until he was shot at. He turned around and saw the rangers suited up. Anna stepped in front and pointed at him.

"Doku you are under arrest!" Anna shouted.

"This again girl," Doku said.

"Rangers!" Anna shouted.

The other five rangers nodded, and charged in with Anna. Doku knocked Jason down, but he got up. Cole flipped over Doku and kicked the beast. Zed punched and punched, Allison kicked and she dodged Doku's claws. Rachel punched the jaw of this beast, causing him to fall. Anna kicked him before he got back up, he laid on the ground. He felt a foot step on him, he looked at saw the Purple Ranger above him.

Anna pulled out a small box, "Time to return to prison." Anna said.

She opened the box and it sucked Doku into the box. It closed once the beast was fully inside of it, Anna let out a deep breathe and morphed down. The other rangers morphed down as well, Zed ran next to Anna.

"He is locked up, everything is good again." Zed said.

"Anna," Cole said.

Anna turned, "Doku murdered my mother many years ago." Anna said.

"Oh sorry," Allison said.

"It is alright, nothing can change the past. That's why you humans have dreams, to dream for the future." Anna said.

Rachel partly laughed, "Yeah something like that. Come on, let's head back to HQ." Rachel said.

Rachel grabbed Anna's hand the two started to run, Zed was running after her. Allison and Cole walked behind, and Jason chased after them. Cole turned to Allison, she seemed a bit troubled. Cole nudged her.

"Allison, what is it?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but I keep getting a feeling that something bad might happen." Allison said.

"You sound like Jack." Cole said.

Allison laughed, "Maybe I am just tired." Allison said.

"Probably, come on let's head back." Cole said.

Standing a little away was a twenty- one year old man, he had long blonde hair that was pulled back and had green eyes. He seemed in great shape, he was tough and buff. He stood and watched Cole and Allison walk, mostly Allison. He looked at her and then pulled out a small photo in his pocket, this photo was of a younger version of this man and a little girl who looked so much like Allison. This man made his free hand into a fist.

"My journey- has come to an end." He said.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	9. Chapter 9: Yellow Ranger's Older Brother

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite!**

The rangers were taking a day to themselves. They were getting ready to leave HQ, when Jack thought to see if Claudia wanted to join them.

"Hey Claudy wanna join us?" Jack asked.

Claudia shook her head, "Sorry Jack but I can't." She said.

"I understand." Jack said.

Claudia smiled, "Maybe next time. I am far too busy." Claudia said.

Jack nodded, "Sure." He said.

Jack left her to her work, he walked down the hallway. He saw his team waiting for him, Jack continued to walk and his team followed his lead.

**~PRP~**

Zed and Anna seemed a bit shocked at what the world had to offer here on Earth. Allison and Rachel took Anna shopping to buy her some normal human clothes, as the guys took Zed to do the same. Once they found good clothes for the two out of this world characters thet began to enjoy their day.

"We don't have malls on Aki." Anna said.

"What about you Zed, do you have malls back home?" Allison asked.

"On Colony K5-12, um something like it." Zed said.

"Let's go see a movie!" Jason shouted.

Jack laughed, "First let's find out what movie we all want to see." Jack said.

"Movie?" Anna asked confused.

Rachel smiled, "Movie is something that humans watch to enjoy themselves." Rachel said.

"Yeah there are all these different types of movies. Drama, romance, comedy, horror, and action." Cole said.

Jack nodded, "Come on the theater is up ahead." Jack said.

The rangers followed Jack to the movies, at that moment Rachel nearly had forgotten this is Jack's home town. She realized that when she passed people, for time to time some people would wave at Jack or even say hello to him. Once they reached the theater, they were looking at the different movies playing, and the rangers were figuring out what to watch.

"Let's watch Vampires Of the Night!" Jason shouted.

"No, what about Agent Black: Revenge of the CIA." Cole said.

"Stop that, what about Story Book Ending." Allison said.

"Ew, no chick flick." Jason said.

Jack laughed and Rachel turned to him.

"What do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

Jack turned to her, "Um I don't know." Jack said.

Anna pointed at one, "What about that one?" Anna asked.

"Night of Horror?" Cole asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes?" Anna said.

"I'm cool with it." Zed said.

The rangers went along with it, they walked toward the building and then Jack stopped walking. The rangers stopped and looked at Jack, then saw a man standing in front of them. Allison looked at this man. He looked to be twenty-one, he shared same facial features as Allison. Also carried her blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello there." He said.

**~PRP~**

Allison glanced at Jack and then to this man, "Who are you?" She asked.

He cocked his head to Allison, "My our parents didn't speak of me? Why am I not surprised." He said.

"Wait, did say our parents?" Allison asked.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded.

"Me? I am Zack, Zack McKeller." Zack said.

The rangers gasped and then Allison noticed Jack wasn't surprised with this news. Allison glanced at this Zack person and turned to her cousin, she was completely lost and confused.

"Jack, do you know who this is? Tell me!" Allison shouted.

"Allison," Rachel said.

Jack turned to her, "He's your brother." Jack said.

Everyone gasped.

"A brother?" Jason asked.

"I have a brother? Why didn't I know?" Allison asked.

"And where has he been?" Cole asked.

Jack and Zack exchanged looks, "It was thought to be best for Allison not to know." Jack said.

"After our parents gave me up." Zack said.

Allison looked shocked, as was the other rangers. Jack glanced at Allison then to Zack, Zack was angry and Jack didn't want him to say something that Allison or the others didn't need to hear.

"Zack, how about we talk about all of this someplace else." Jack said.

Zack turned his attention on Jack, he remembered Jack and Jack knew it. Zack walked forward and now both males were standing in each others faces.  
Zack smirked at the younger male, Zack glanced at Allison then back to Jack.

"Jackson Sanders, so you've became the Red Ranger. The ranger I was suppose to be." Zack said.

"Jack?" Anna asked.

Zed pulled Anna out of this, he didn't want the princess involved in the human problems. Allison walked over by Jack and Zack. She wasn't upset, now she was angry.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

Zack still looked at Jack, "Tell them Jackson." Zack said.

Jack crossed his arms on his chest, "Zachery we aren't going to do this. Not here." Jack said.

Zack grinned, "Just like everyone else in my family. Rather hold information from others so you don't face the price." Zack said.

Allison turned Jack to face her, "Jack you will tell me what he is talking about right now!" Allison screamed.

Jack looked at her, how could he tell her. Since Jack and Allison were younger, the two acted like siblings even though they were cousins. Jack knew of Zack for a while and didn't have the gut to tell her about it. Neither the gut to tell any of the rangers about what Zack is wanting Jack to tell.

"Jack, tell me!" Allison shouted.

"I'm not suppose to be the Red Ranger, you happy?" Jack asked.

**~PRP~**

Everyone stood in silence and then glanced back and forth between Jack and Zack. Finally Rachel walked next to Jack and touched his shoulder.

"But- you said your dad was Red Ranger. He was the Guardian Ranger." Rachel said.

Jack nodded, "That is true." Jack said.

"Then how is this Zack person suppose to be the Red Ranger?" Cole asked angrily.

Jack looked at everyone, "Because when my father died the rule was the eldest child of our family shall be Red Ranger." Jack said.

"But I don't remember Zack being around during that time." Allison said.

"Yeah, because I was sent away by our lovely parents." Zack said.

"It was for your safety and countless others." Jack said.

"Oh ha, whatever you say liar." Zack said.

Jack made his hands into fist, "No one calls me a liar." Jack said.

"Well you are." Zack said.

Jason stood by Jack, "Yo man not cool." Jason said.

"The real reason instead of what the adults fed you for sending me off was, they didn't want me." Zack said.

"No true." Jack said.

Zed stepped in between the two, "I think we should talk about this calmly." Zed said.

Zack formed a grin, "I am done talking. Done with this, all I needed to see was my sister." Zack said.

Allison saw Zack looked at her, he had a soft smile at her for a split second then he turned back to Jack. Zack held a glare and took a few steps back,  
he looked at the other rangers.

"Later, Jackson." Zack said.

Once Zack said that, there was smoke surrounding him then he was gone. Jack had calmed himself down and turned away. He shook his head and Rachel looked at him worried.

"Jack," Rachel said.

"Should have known. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Jack said and smacked his hands off his forehead.

Anna stopped him, "Jack stop it. Blaming yourself over something stupid and trivial does not need to be worth using energy on." Anna said.

Allison looked at Jack, Jack turned to look at his cousin. He felt his heart sank when Allison had a glare across her face. Jack looked down and then up, and everyone noticed the tear in his eyes.

"I am sorry," Jack said.

Allison shook her head and walked off. Cole chased after her, along with Jason and Zed. Jack stood there looking down with Anna and Rachel. Anna and Rachel exchanged looks and then turned to the upset Red Ranger.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and this Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite!**

"What Zachery has shown himself?" Claudia asked.

All the rangers but Jack and Allison sat in the lobby like living room. Claudia was spacing back and forth, Jason raised his hand and Claudia noticed.

"So um are we the only ones who know nothing about Zack?" Jason asked.

"You were meant to, really you all were. It's- just, his parents sent him off for strict training. When Jack's father was killed, the plan was Zack would lead until Jack got strong enough. However, when the protectors went to the home at which Zachery was training at they said he ran away." Claudia said.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"I am, he ran away six years ago." Claudia said.

"Six years ago, wasn't that when Jack's father died. When Jack was thirteen, and when he and Cole-." Jason stopped himself in mid sentence.

Cole lowered his head. He wasn't too proud of himself, and he knew neither was Jack. For the mistakes both boys made and the risks they created. Jack nearly losing Cole and Cole nearly destroying the rangers against his will.

"Yes, Zachery was fifteen during that time. He was more experience with hand to hand combat. However, he did not carry a Guardian Power like you all had while being Guardian Rangers." Claudia said.

"Guardian Rangers?" Zed asked.

Both him and Anna were confused, Rachel formed a small smile and turned to them.

"We'll explain later." She said.

"Why didn't they tell us, or even Allison for that matter? Why keep him a secret? And how did Jack know about him?" Cole asked.

"Keith told me, Jack only found out from looking through some old letters. They were letters between Allison's and Zachery's mother and the protector who was training Zachery. Jack was told never to mention it until he got word of anyone finding Zachery. Allison's parents thought it would be best not to mention it to Allison, so that's on them." Claudia said.

"How sad." Anna said.

**~PRP~**

Jack stood outside of Allison's room, he knocked on the door.

"Allison," Jack said.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Please, let me explain." Jack said.

"No!" Allison shouted.

Jack stood there, he looked down at his shoes. He heard Allison crying inside her room, he touched the doorknob but shook his head.

"Allison, I just want you to know I didn't want to hurt you." Jack said.

"Too late for that, huh?" Allison said behind the door.

Jack nodded, "I guess so." Jack said.

Allison turned her head to the door, she walked by it and touched the doorknob. Then she heard foot steps fading away, she opened the door and saw her cousin walking toward his room. She walked out of her room and walked down the hallway, she heard the other rangers and Claudia talking about what happened. She walked in on Claudia answering some questions.

"Why didn't they tell us, or even Allison for that matter? Why keep him a secret? And how did Jack know about him?" Cole asked.

"Keith told me, Jack only found out from looking through some old letters. They were letters between Allison's and Zachery's mother and the protector who was training Zachery. Jack was told never to mention it until he got word of anyone finding Zachery. Allison's parents thought it would be best not to mention it to Allison, so that's on them." Claudia said.

Allison stood against the wall and listened, she never felt to lost and confused about her family in her whole life. Suddenly she heard someone say her name, when she poked her head out it was Claudia who had called her.

"Spying, how low have you gotten?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia," Jason said.

"Listen, I am not angry at any of you." Allison said.

"But you angry at your cousin, the one we cal our leader." Zed said.

"That is non of your business." Allison said.

Anna stood up, "Actually it is. Since we are this team, teamwork only works if every part is at its max. And if you have an issue with our leader, it'll show in combat." Anna said.

Allison looked at them, "I don't have to explain myself to you." Allison said.

Claudia slammed a book on the table, "Listen Allison!"

Everyone turned to Claudia, no one had seen Claudia lose her cool like that.

"None of this is Jack's fault, he was told he had to keep it secret. No one even knew if Zackery was alive or dead, he choose to run away. He made those choices. However, Jack has been trying his best to not only protect you but this whole team." Claudia said.

Allison pouted, Cole stood up and stood next to Allison. Jason exchanged looks from Rachel to Cole. Zed and Anna stood next to each other which was by Rachel, who was sitting on the couch.

"Jack has had the burden of so much since he was a child, do you even understand the amount of pressure and stress he has to deal with daily? He is so involved in protecting this world and his needs second." Claudia said.

Allison looked up at Claudia, Allison felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"It's just, when we were kids he told me he'd never hurt me. He'd never lie to me, or even hide anything." Allison said.

Claudia walked over and touched Allison's shoulders, "Dear he didn't mean to hurt you and you know it. You just want to blame someone and Jack isn't the person to blame. If anything blame Zachery or even your parents." Claudia said.

Allison nodded, "Thank you." Allison said.

**~PRP~**

Allison noticed Jack standing by the door frame, Allison rubbed her eyes to rid the tears. She walked over to Jack, he formed a small smile. Allison formed a smile on her face.

"I- Jack," Allison said.

"I get it, you don't have to apologize." Jack said.

"But I want to Jack," Allison said.

Jack touched her right shoulder and looked directly into her green eyes, "Allison there is no need to do that." Jack said.

"Jack," Rachel said standing up from the couch.

Jack turned to the other rangers, he formed a soft gentle smile. He then turned his attention to Allison and then left the room. Claudia sighed and walked toward the door of the room, when Jason stopped her.

"Why does he do that?" Jason asked.

"Jack?" Claudia asked.

"Why wouldn't he let me apologize?" Allison asked.

"Because Jack is more adult than he is kid, he knows when everyone makes a mistake and when they learn from it. He may have been hurt by what others have said or did, but he doesn't hold it against them." Claudia said.

"Jack, he is complicated." Zed said.

Followed by Anna nodding. Jason stood up and Rachel noticed Jason stand next to her. Allison felt Cole hold her hand, Allison looked at Cole and his smile calmed her down.

"He could never hate a single person." Cole said.

"I know. Jack, is not that cruel." Allison said.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	11. Chapter 11: Earth Ranger

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and Planet Force! Please review and favorite! **

Jack sat in his room, he sat on his bed. His thoughts were widely spread. He was so lost in thought he nearly didn't hear someone knock on the door, he jolted up and walked to the door. It was Anna.

"You seem what you humans say, jumpy?" Anna said.

Jack formed a grin, "I was daydreaming." Jack said.

"How does one daydream?" Anna asked.

"You don't daydream?" Jack asked.

"No, we do not." Anna said.

"Wow," Jack said.

Anna invited herself into his room, without Jack saying a single word. Anna sat down on Jack's bed and Jack shut the door.

"So, are you alright with the Zachery thing?" Anna asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack asked.

"Well what I saw in your eyes were some sad memories." Anna said.

Jack looked at her, "Anna I am fine." Jack said.

"I want to believe you." Anna said.

"Well then believe me, its not hard." Jack said.

"It is when you are so lying, lying to protect the others from noticing your flaws. Seeing the fact you are just as much human as the rest, well besides Zed and myself." Anna said.

Jack looked at her and grinned, "You are such a genius huh?" Jack asked.

"My professor back on Aki say I am a genius but not in the human way." Anna said.

"I bet." Jack said.

"Jack, from what I've learned on Earth is shouldn't you be proud to show you are human. To show you have flaws and parts of you that can't be fixed." Anna said.

"Maybe normal people, but a fighter can't have broken pieces." Jack said.

"A fighter can't be lying to himself saying he is perfect either." Anna said.

Jack grinned and chuckled, "Maybe you're right." Jack said.

"Of course I am right, I am an alien." Anna said.

**~PRP~**

An alarm went off, the rangers took off and ran off to the location. They saw Grums attacking the city, Jack turned to his team. They all pulled out their morphers, spun around their fingers and then gripped it tight.

"Planetary Rangers Take Off!" They all shouted.

"Planet Force Mars Ready!" Jack shouted.

"Planet Force Neptune Ready!" Anna shouted.

"Planet Force Jupiter Ready!" Jason shouted.

"Planet Force Saturn Ready!" Rachel shouted.

"Planet Force Mercury Ready!" Cole shouted.

"Planet Force Venus Ready!" Allison shouted.

The rangers ran in to fight off the Grums. Rachel and Allison fought side by side, like Anna and Zed, Jason and Cole held their ground. As Jack was fighting off alone he quickly turned and his blade stopped a blaster to shoot at him. He lowered his blade and looked up, Allison looked in Jack's direction. Standing a little away was Zack holding the blaster, he had a smirk. He walked over and was nodding.

"Doesn't surprise me. Uncle Brad's kid is surely just like him." Zack said.

Jack made his hands into fists. Zack noticed it and grinned, he pulled out a morpher. Anna gasped and Zed glanced from the morpher to Anna.

"Earth Power Go!" Zack shouted.

Zack was morphed into a white Power Ranger suit, he held onto his blaster and cocked his head to the side. He lifted his hands up in confusion.

"What you didn't think dear Zack could become a ranger? Or even be as important as you?" Zack asked.

"Where did you get that!" Anna screamed.

Zack turned to her, "That is non of your concern kid." Zack said.

The Grums were surrounding Zack, he did this kick flip where he fired rounds off his blaster and it destroyed all the Grums. The rangers were shocked and morphed down, Jack who had morphed down still held onto his sword. Allison had a small smile, and went to run over. Jack stopped her, Allison looked at Jack and then to her brother. Zack had morphed down and he no longer carried the blaster.

"What is it Jack? Don't trust me?" Zack asked.

"Of course not." Jack said.

"How rude, I know for a fact your father would not approve." Zack said with a grin.

"Don't you dare speak of my father!" Jack shouted.

"He was my uncle." Zack said.

"But you bailed on him- our family! You ran away from your duty!" Jack shouted.

"You don't know what I've dealt with." Zack said.

"Oh try me." Jack said.

"Jack," Cole said.

The rangers stood by their leader, Jack glared at Zack. Zack formed a grin, he rolled up his sleeve of his shirt. There was a large scar on his forearm. He looked directly at Jack, he wanted some kind of upsetting response but didn't get it. However the other rangers gave it to him.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"What happened? What happened was that so called training!" Zack shouted.

"Getting injured was apart of training." Jack said.

"Did they force you to say those things? Force you to believe their ideal way. The way the family wants you to behave." Zack said.

"I can think for myself, Zachery." Jack said.

"I don't think so, Jackson." Zack said.

Jason looked at Jack and then to Zack, "What are you talking about? Forcing their ideal ways?" Jason asked.

"The Sanders and McKeller family always lived by a code, they never liked it when anyone went against it. It is the certain thing that is forced into you brain when your a child." Zack said.

Zack looked directly at Jack, Allison knew what Zack was mentioning. The other rangers however were confused, they were all looking to Jack and Allison. Zack looked down and chuckled, then lifted his head to the rangers.

"It's funny." Zack said.

"Funny?" Zed asked.

"Funny that I've always picked you, Jackson, to be every bit like your old man." Zack said and chuckled.

Jack didn't reply.

Zack turned to Allison, "And you. Allison, you look every bit like mom. I am just glad to see you as a young lady. You look beautiful." Zack said.

"Zack, I-." Allison said.

Zack shook his head, "Sorry Allison but no." He said and took steps back.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

"We can work together." Cole said.

"Work with you? Ha, what a joke." Zack said.

Jack smirked at that comment, "Then leave. No one asked for your help, surely not me." Jack said.

"Jack," Rachel said.

Zack laughed, "And the attitude like your mom." Zack said.

Just like that Zack was gone. Jack calmed himself down, but he was still angry. He shook his head and walked off.

"Jack-!" Shouted Anna.

**~PRP~**

"Zachery being the White Ranger?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah the Earth Ranger." Jason said.

"Know anything about another morpher coming to Earth?" Cole asked.

"Not for a white power." Claudia said.

"That morpher was lost six years ago." Anna said in the corner.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, when a creep broken into the palace to steal the key to the prison he discovered the morphers. He took them all, but my father's men managed to collect all but one. That one was the white power ranger." Anna said.

"So it managed to make it to Earth around the time Jack's dad died." Jason said.

Jack's jaw tighten, as much as he is use to the fact that his father is dead the reminders are just to painful.

"So would that explain why he ran off?" Allison asked.

"Probably, but I don't care why he did." Jack said.

"Jack," Claudia said.

"He ran away from family. He left us for his own reasons, I didn't even care if he'd ever show his face again." Jack said.

Just then Allison slapped his face. Everyone got silent, Jack looked down and touched his face. Allison's hand was still in the air and tears slided down her cheeks. Cole got up and walked over to Allison, he hugged her as she cried. Jack leaned against the wall and avoided to look at anyone.

"We need to calm down. In this situation we must remain objective than subjective." Zed said.

Allison looked at Jack and her anger took over, "He is my brother and you'd rather he'd never be found! You'd rather him be missing! I haven't even got to really meet him! How dare you say that!" Allison shouted.

Jack lifted his head a little bit.

"Whoa everyone, cool is down." Jason said.

"What if it was Penny! Or even Keith!" Allison continued.

Jack looked at her, he saw the anger in her eyes. Jack did not reply, he knew it'll only fuel the firey emotions she was feeling.

"Allison," Claudia said.

"Remember what happened with Cole! Remember all of that suffering and pain! You saying that makes me feel like that!" Allison screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jack slammed his fist against the wall, "I am done listening to this." Jack said.

Jack began to walk out of the room, everyone was in silence. Claudia however turned to Allison, she pulled Allison away from Cole.

"You are nineteen years old, you do not cry. You are a fighter, not a baby. Besides, you went too far." Claudia said.

"But he said-." Allison was stopped by Claudia's hand in her face.

"No Allison, what you said was too far." Claudia said.

After Claudia said that Claudia walked off. The rangers sat there, then heard a loud crash and a little bit a yelling. It was Jack. Anna got up and ran down the hallway, Rachel went but stopped herself. Zed glanced at the other rangers and let out a sigh.

"Humans, eh?" Zed said to himself.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories Can Be Like Scars

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardian and Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite!**

Anna stood outside of Jack's room, she touched the door and felt a sudden cold feeling. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer.

"Jack," Anna said.

Nothing, she went to open the door but was stopped. Anna turned and saw Claudia, Anna saw Claudia shake her head.

"Leave to himself, he does better when he can think clearly." Claudia said.

"I am, how you say worried about him." Anna said.

"I know he'd really feel happy knowing you came to the door. Ran over over concern." Claudia said.

Anna nodded, "I just- do not understand any of this." Anna said.

Claudia formed a small smile, "Sometimes its hard to keep up but you'll learn to adapt." Claudia said.

Claudia was trying to get Anna to return with the others, as Anna walked away from the door all she was thinking about was Jack. She was wondering how he was and if he was crying.

**~PRP~**

Zack sat on a large rock by a river in the middle of the forest. He pulled out a photo of him and Allison younger. He stared at it and sighed, he looked so sad and so broken.

"Sometimes I just wish it wasn't me, but if it wasn't me sure they would have taken you." Zack said to himself.

Zack looked up at the sky, the ocean blue sky with the white clouds floating in the sky. Zack felt the heat of the sun touch his face, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breathe.

"Those memories are a scar I'll never loose." Zack said to himself.

_Thirteen year old Zack was sitting in a car, at the bottom of the hill. Walking to the car was his uncle, the certain Red Ranger. Zack stared further and saw his younger cousin, Jack who was eleven. Jack was running around having fun with another eleven year old. Zack jumped seeing his uncle by the door of the car._

_"Zachery, I am counting on you to continue to remain a secret." His uncle said._

_"But uncle, you've- ripped me away from my family. Away from my sister." Zack said._

_"It's to protect her and everyone else." His uncle said._

_"How!" Zack shouted._

_The shout alerted Jack and his friend, the two boys looked over at the car. However, Jack's father told Jack to go back to the house so Jack along with his friend ran up to the house._

_"Zachery, you won't understand now but- this is protecting her. When danger shows its face, and I can no longer fight I need a Red Ranger." His uncle said._

_"What about your son?" Zack asked._

_"Jackson, he- its too complicated." His uncle said like he was avoiding to tell his nephew something._

_"What is?" Zack asked._

_"Listen Zachery, all you'll be doing is spending two more years away from your family. Afterwards, you'll return and be greeted by your family." His uncle said._

_"And Allison?" Zack asked._

_"Of course, Allison will be there." His uncle said._

_"Promise to give my mother this. It's a letter." Zack said._

_"I will, nephew." His uncle said._

Zack opened his eyes and stared at the water.

"Never gave it to my mother. Wasn't greeted by my family. It was all a lie." Zack said.

**~PRP~**

Jack laid on his bed, his emotions were all whack. He was angry at Allison for going too far but he was also upset for saying what he said. He wasn't too happy with Zack, after he insulted Jack's father and Jack's family. Jack didn't want to hear it.

Jack sat up and looked at the desk next to his bed, there was a photograph on the desk. He reached for it and picked it up. It was a photograph eight years ago, when Jack was eleven. It was the last family photo with his father in it, before he left to train with the last Guardian Rangers.

Jack let out a deep breathe, "As much as I honor you dad something doesn't add up." Jack said.

Jack put the frame down, he put on his jacket and grabbed his morpher. He opened the door and saw no one there, he ran down the hall and took off out of HQ. He was off to find Zack, he needed answers to what he was thinking and it seems as much as Jack hates Zack. Zack was the only one to give him a straight answer of all Jack doesn't know.

**~PRP~**

Anna walked to Jack's room, she saw the door cracked open. She stepped inside and noticed Jack not there. She looked around and saw no trace of him anywhere. Her attention was brought to a photograph, the photograph Jack held before leaving. She looked at it and then ran out of the room, she sprinted to the computer room where everyone was in.

"Guys- Jack-." Anna was catching her breathe.

"Princess." Zed said.

"What about Jack?" Claudia asked.

"He- isn't in his room." Anna said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Are you serious?" Cole asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Rachel glanced from Allison, Allison looked guilty and felt terrible about all of this.

"Does anyone have an idea where he'd take off?" Rachel asked.

"Probably to find Zack." Allison said.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound too good." Jason said.

"If Jack finds Zack, who knows what will happen." Cole said.

"Go! Go find Jack." Claudia said.

The rangers nodded and took off out of the HQ. Off to find their leader and in hopes they won't be there too late, on whatever Jack was planning.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revealed Secrets

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite!**

Wind flowing through his blond shaggy hair, his heart beat racing quickly, his legs moving at such a fast rate. Jack stopped at the top of the hill, he looked around and then started to catch his breathe. Jack leaned against a tree, he was slowing his breathing. Suddenly he jumped hearing clapping, he quickly turned his head to see Zack standing behind him. Zack had a smirk and was clapping his hands.

"Good job, you found me." Zack said.

"We need to talk." Jack said as he was catching his breathe.

"Oh Jackson, you really want to talk to you cousin? I am shocked." Zack said.

"Cut the tone Zachery, this is serious." Jack said.

Zack looked at him, "What is it?"

Jack looked at him and had a serious look upon his face. Zack walked a bit closer to Jack, Jack lifted his head a little bit to stare into Zack's green eyes. Zack put his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Did they really force us to believe their ideals?" Jack asked.

Zack's eye brow raised, "Question is are you believing something is wrong and wouldn't go with the Sanders and McKellar plan?" Zack asked.

**~PRP~**

"Jack!" Shouted Allison.

"Jack!" Rachel screamed.

Cole and Jason were shouting for Jack. The rangers were running around, they weren't quite sure where their leader would be or even where Zack would be. So all the rangers hoped they could reach Jack and Zack before something happened.

Cole turned to Allison, "You think Jack would do something bad to Zack?" Cole asked.

"Please don't think that." Allison said.

"Guys, do you think Jack could be at the memorial for his father?" Rachel asked.

"We should at least try." Zed said.

"Come, we must not waste any time." Anna said.

After saying that all the rangers took off running down the sidewalk, they passed civilians giving them weird looks but went on with their days.

**~PRP~**

Jack and Zack were walking in the forest, no one dared to speak.

"So what are you thinking?" Zack asked.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Are you thinking what they had drilled into your head is wrong?" Zack asked.

"I-uh." Jack shrugged.

Zack sighed, "Of course you were too young to even have time to think for yourself." Zack said.

Jack looked at him, "I can think for myself." Jack said.

"Yeah the only thing you've thought for yourself was finding me. You're mind believed me to be some kind of heartless guy who ran out on his family." Zack said.

"Then what are you?" Jack asked.

"Confused," Zack said.

"How come?" Jack asked.

The two stopped, Zack sat down on a log and Jack stood across from him. Jack leaned against a tree for balance, and glanced down at Zack. Zack took in a deep breathe.

"What I am about to tell you, I don't want you to hate everyone. I don't want you to hate your father or mother." Zack said.

"I can handle it." Jack said.

"Jackson, you're nineteen." Zack said.

"And your twenty-one, Zachery." Jack said.

Zack sighed, "Seems as stubborn as me. Jack, your family told of a legend. A legend that is still upon a son of either the McKellar or Sanders family." Zack said.

"A son? A legend? Why haven't I heard of it?" Jack asked.

Zack looked at his cousin, "Because they thought it was me. This legendary child who held this power and strength." Zack said.

"That's why you were taken from your family." Jack said.

Zack nodded, "All that lie about me going to fill in as the leader while you got stronger was nothing. They said that so if someone found out, they weren't looked at as bad people."

"Wait, that doesn't explain why you left. You could have lived with Allison." Jack said.

Zack stood up, "Jackson it was complicated." Zack said.

"She is your sister." Jack said.

"I understand but, I was already fifteen and she would have been thirteen. Her childhood was completed, I would be a stranger to her and I didn't want that." Zack said.

Jack nodded, "I guess I understand."

There was silence between the two, the only thing you heard was the birds tweeting and the wind blowing. Until Jack looked up and Zack noticed his cousin staring at him.

"So if you're not this legendary child, who is?" Jack asked.

"You are." Zack said.

**~PRP~**

"Jack-!" Shouted Rachel.

The rangers stopped, they were catching their breathes. They reached the memorial, but Jack wasn't there. No sign of Jack or even Zack. Anna walked up and then her head shifted to the right. Zed stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you hear?" He asked.

"They are close." Anna said.

"How can you tell?" Jason asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew where they were?" Cole asked.

"Because my ears can only bring up the sound if I am somewhat close." Anna said.

"Her being Akian means her hearing is ten times better than ours." Zed said.

"Who cares, let's go." Allison said.

The rangers took off in the direction Anna told them. They ran through branches and jumped over logs on the ground. Avoiding to trip. However with each step Anna knew they were getting closer. Faster and faster until, they stopped seeing the two. Jack standing and Zack stood in front of him. Zack turned his head to the rangers, who were confused and also happy to see no violence.

"Hello there rangers." Zack said.

**~PRP~**

"Jack, are you OK?" Rachel asked.

Jack turned his head to face his team, he didn't seem like himself though. Anna noticed that and took a step closer, she and Jack shared some kind of bond that everyone seemed to have noticed including a very jealous Rachel.

"Jack, what is bothering you?" Anna asked.

Anna cocked her head to the right and was standing in front of him. Jack looked directly at her but didn't reply.

"What is going on?" Jason asked.

"Actually nothing, we've been getting to know each other." Zack said.

"Oh sure." Cole said.

"No need to judge." Zack said.

"How can we believe that?" Jason asked.

"Yes it wouldn't add up, since Jack was clearly angry with you." Zed said.

"Guys, Zack is telling the truth." Jack finally answered.

Everyone looked at Jack, his expression sold the fact something was bothering him.

"What were you talking about?" Allison asked.

Jack looked at her and then Zack and Jack glanced at each other.

"Nothing important." Jack said with a small smile.

"Jack," Rachel said.

Zack glanced at Jack and then back to the rangers, he knew Jack had a lot to think about. He knew Jack was surprised with what he heard and needed time to understand, maybe even find out whether Jack believes Zack fully or not.

"Hey, listen its nothing. I- he came out here to comfort me about running away from family, sure there is no explanation for such thing." Zack said.

"So why did you do it?" Allison asked.

Zack looked at his little sister and had a small smile. Jack knew Zack enjoyed the chance to see Allison even if it was a split second.

"I was afraid, I was afraid of dying. Mostly you getting hurt." Zack said.

"Zack," Allison said.

Zack turned to Jack and then to the rangers, "I am not joining this little kid band but I won't turn the other cheek when you need a hand." Zack said.

Jack looked at Zack, Zack waved and started to leave. No one stopped him, they were too worried about Jack. Which they had ran over and thrown so many questions at him, until Anna stopped them.

"Allow Jack to have some space, allow his mind to clear." Anna said.

"Alright, but no running off this time." Cole said.

"Or we'll buy a collar for you." Jason said followed with a laugh.

Jack formed a small smiled. The rangers began to leave, Jack started to walk but stopped feeling someone hold his hand. He turned to see a worried Anna. He turned to face her and she looked at him.

"Jack, that was foolish. Running off alone." Anna said.

"I know, I am sorry." Jack said.

"Will you explain what is troubling you?" Anna asked.

"I'm not ready to." Jack said.

"Understood, I shall allow you to have your space until you are ready." Anna said.

"At least someone is." Jack said.

Anna formed a small smile and looked into Jack's eyes. She touched his cheek, Jack looked at her and he touched her hand. Anna blushed slightly and Jack smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He slowly pulled back and Anna had a smile.

"You express you love me?" Anna asked.

"Something like that." Jack said.

Standing a little away was Rachel, she looked at the two and suddenly felt heart broken. She shook her head and tears were running from her eyes, she turned off and ran off. She was so upset and so crushed.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


	14. Chapter 14: An Explansion

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only own Power Rangers Guardians and Power Rangers Planet Force! Please review and favorite for more! **

Things in HQ everything seemed quiet. Everyone was doing something, mostly to avoid Jack. Like Anna had told them rangers, to give him some space the rangers were just doing so. Jack walked out of his room, he looked down the hallway. Usually loud and full of jokes was silent. Sighing he continued to walk down the hallway, he turned to the lobby like room and saw Allison and Cole together in the room. Allison was reading a novel and Cole was looking through a comic book.

Allison looked up from her book, "Oh hi Jack." She said.

Cole glanced up, things had been weird between them all. Mostly because they have given enough time to think about his encounter with Zack, yet Jack refuses to speak about it.

"Hey," Jack said and waving in an awkward manner.

Cole placed his comic down and stood up, "Was wondering if you were ever going to leave your room." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Jack said.

"So are you OK?" Allison asked as she shut her novel.

Jack looked down and then up, "Yeah I guess so." Jack said.

"So what is on your mind?" Cole asked.

"How about we do this later." Jack said.

Cole crossed his arms on his chest, Allison sighed. Jack knew they were liking the fact he was avoiding talk about it. Jack glanced at them and then walked on in HQ. Yet he stopped for a split second, cause he heard Allison and Cole talking.

"He is driving me crazy." Cole said.

"Cole, this is Jack we are talking about. Talking about his feelings is hard for him, so whatever is bothering him must be hard to talk about." Allison said.

"Don't go defending him." Cole said.

Allison sighed, "I am not going to fight over my cousin to my boyfriend." Allison said.

Jack looked down and then continued to walk down the hallway, he turned and saw Claudia. She saw Jack and smiled, he walked into her lab. He formed a smile and she hugged him.

"Sometimes I forget how hard it is, being your age." Claudia said.

Jack listened and looked up at her, Claudia let go of Jack and held onto his shoulders. She stared into his blue eyes and formed a bigger smile.

"I understand the amount of stress. The feeling of never measuring up to what others think. The pain and the suffering of loosing those close. I get it Jack, its just. Locking yourself in your room for a couple of days worries me." Claudia said.

"I am sorry, Claudy." Jack said.

Claudia messed with Jack's shaggy blonde hair, "Look at you. You look like your father every day." Claudia said.

Jack's smile faded in a way but then looked back up with his smile. Claudia looked down at him and brushed some of his bangs out of his face.

"No need to put all the pressure on your shoulders, there are people here willing to help." Claudia said.

**~PRP~**

Rachel walked into the lobby room, there she saw Allison and Cole, they were talking about Jack. Rachel walked into and the two stopped quickly when they saw her.

"Oh go on, don't let me stop you." Rachel said.

"But aren't you and Jack?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, it would be rude." Allison said.

Rachel shook her head, "It's too complicated besides I think he likes Anna more." Rachel said.

"Say what?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, don't gang up on him. Please, I want him to be alright to lead us. My feelings and emotions aren't worth breaking our team." Rachel said.

"Rachel," Cole said.

"Yo, what up!" Shouted Jason.

Jason had a big smile, but it faded seeing everyone so serious.

"Ah man, this sucks." Jason said and fell on the couch as he pouted.

"Jason," Rachel said.

"I understand Jack feeling upset for whatever it on his mind, yet it seems he doesn't trust us enough to talk about it." Jason said.

"Did he ever talk about things on his mind?" Cole asked.

"Actually no, we had to find out the hard way." Allison said.

In came Anna and Zed, the two glanced at the humans. Zed leaned against the wall and Anna stayed by the doorway.

"I believe you aren't giving him enough credit. He could be protecting you from something terrible." Zed said.

"Oh sure," Cole said.

"If you do not know all the facts, then coming to a quick answer is not possible. Without the truth there is no answer." Zed said.

Allison sighed, "I guess your right. We are all excited with all of this, we aren't sure how to deal with it." Allison said.

"With mediation. That is what Akians do." Anna spoke.

"Well we are humans, not aliens." Rachel said.

"I clearly understand, however mediation helps relax the mind and body." Anna said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You make it sound easy." Rachel said.

"It is not easy, it takes time and practice to be able to relax the mind." Anna said.

Rachel rolled her eyes again. Anna seemed a bit clueless, Zed glanced at Anna and then to Rachel. Allison and Cole sighed, as Jason was a bit lost. Suddenly they all jumped hearing a voice.

"Fighting aren't you?"

They looked up to see Jack.

**~PRP~**

Everyone stared at Jack, he glanced around and saw their faces. He glanced down and noticed Claudia next to him. Jack walked into the room now, with Claudia trailing behind him.

"Alright, I think I've avoided talking about this long enough." Jack said and sighed.

All eyes on him, Jack didn't know how to start it. Claudia glanced at him and nodded, Jack saw her smile. He knew she had no idea as well, which made him even more nervous about explaining.

"Uh- back when Zack and I were talking, he told me of his real reason for being taken away from his family." Jack said.

Allison stepped forward, "What is it?" She asked basically demanding the answer.

"He said something about a legendary son in either the Sanders or McKellar family, that our family thought it was him when it wasn't actually him." Jack said.

"So, he was pulled away because of something that didn't include him?" Allison asked.

"Yeah and by the time they found out you would have thought of him as a stranger." Jack said.

"Oh god," Allison said.

Jason looked at Jack, "So is that it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah that doesn't sound so bad Jack." Rachel said.

Jack looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, that is when Cole noticed something off.

"That isn't it, is it Jack?" Cole asked.

Jack formed a small smile, "You could always see right through me Cole." Jack said.

"What it is Jack?" Anna asked.

Jack glanced at her, "Zack says that I am this legendary child." Jack said.

"How can you be sure?" Zed asked.

"Yeah you didn't trust him and now you do?" Rachel asked.

Rachel noticed the glare from Allison but brushed it off. Jack looked at the girls and nodded after Rachel spoke.

"I know, I know. I didn't trust Zack, because of things I was told from my family. Not a single thing I thought for myself, always thoughts of others being put in my head." Jack said.

Jack sat down and sighed, he rubbed his hands through his hair. The rangers exchanged looks and Anna sat next to him.

"Are you sure it is true?" Anna asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah I phoned Denver. Keith told me everything and I even called my mom, I think they are pretty angry at me for finding out the truth. But hey, they should have known such a secret would catch up." Jack said.

Everyone looked around, no one knew what to say.

"I've been- living a life I thought was my own, yet instead I was basically a piece in a chess game. Just a tool." Jack said.

"Jack," Claudia said and knelt down.

Jack did not reply.

"If that were true, would I be here? Would any of these people be here? These people, along side with me, care deeply about you Jack. Sure, you're some kind of legendary child yet I don't care. You are the same Jack I remember when Brad was still alive." Claudia said.

"Claudy," Jack said quietly.

Jack felt Anna touch his hand, he glanced at her and she formed a smile. Jack managed to smile, standing back was Rachel. She was angry yet also happy that things were getting better.

"OK, guys enough of this sad environment. Let's go to that theme park!" Jason shouted.

Jack formed a small smile, seeing the others smile.

Jason pushed Jack up, "Alright let's go!" He shouted.

Jack was being pushed out by Jason, behind was Anna with Zed and Allison with Cole, lastly was Rachel who just felt like a third wheel.

**PLANETARY RANGERS TAKE OFF!**


End file.
